You're the Colour of My Blood
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Dirinya adalah masa lalu dan engkaulah masa depan. Aku di pertengahan dan kalian adalah satu. Segalanya mungkin akan lebih mudah jika semuanya tak saling bertemu./Apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika sudah melibatkan hati?/Chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Matahari sudah menghilang di ufuk barat. Menyisakan lembayung senja keemasan di atas sana. Seorang gadis, cantik, namun sendu tengah berbaring lurus menjadikan atap sebagai alas. Sementara kedua lengannya yang polos ia jadikan sebagai bantal. Membiarkan semilir angin menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Iris bening itu masih menengadah, menantang lurus ke arah mega yang tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia bunuh di tempat ini. Tempat favoritnya sejak kecil. Tempat di mana ia melarikan diri, berdiam, bersembunyi dari segala yang meresahkan dirinya, mencengkram hati dan pikirannya. Terhitung sudah tiga kali selama hidupnya ia di sini.

Pertama, saat boneka beruang merah hati miliknya hilang terbawa arus kala berkunjung ke suatu tempat antah berantah yang sudah ia lupakan namanya.

Kedua, saat ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Dan ketiga...

Saat selembar kertas hitam berhias dan bersepuh emas itu sampai ke tangannya.

Sebuah undangan.

Undangan pernikahan.

Dan seketika air matanya mengalir lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau tahu apa arti cintaku padamu?_

 _Bukan sekotak coklat di hari kasih sayang. Bukan selembar tiket nonton di saat kencan. Bukan pula seikat bunga di hari jadi sebagai kejutan._

 _Hanya sebuah kerelaan..._

 _Rela membunuh diriku sendiri hanya untuk menatap bibir manismu mengulas senyuman._

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're the Colour of My Blood**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

Matcha Latte. Caffe Au Lait. Espresso Con Panna.

Pria itu terdiam, memandang menu berwarna turqouise di depannya dengan seksama. Dengan sorot mata serius seolah sedang memilih calon isteri alih-alih memesan minuman penghangat di musim dingin.

Ah... Winter. Butiran putih itu terkadang membangkitkan kenangan masa kecilnya yang indah di tanah kelahirannya dulu. Dulu... Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi, menjadi penerus salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya. Membawanya seorang diri bermigrasi ke negeri lain. Jauh dari keluarga.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga beberapa helai rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak. "Black coffee."

Sang waitress, wanita muda pirang dengan kulit kemerahan itu tersenyum paksa sebelum berbalik menjauh. Menyiapkan minuman untuk pelanggan terhormat yang telah dengan semena-mena mengamputasi 15 menitnya yang berharga hanya untuk memesan segelas kopi hitam.

Saat secangkir likuid gelap itu diletakkan di mejanya, pria itu hanya berujar singkat, cenderung bergumam, membiarkan waitress itu mengernyit, berkata 'silahkan, _sir'_ dengan nada ramah, lalu berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengangkat bahu menghadapi lelaki asia tampan nan aneh ini.

Sasuke Uchiha -nama pria itu, mengalihkan mata tajamnya ke arah kepulan uap yang menguar dari permukaan kopinya, menyeruputnya sedikit, kemudian berkutat lagi dengan benda elektronik berlayar di hadapannya sambil sesekali mendengus dengan alis tertekuk. Jari putihnya menari cepat di atas keyboard. Laporan keuangan dengan segala tetek bengeknya. _Damn._ Ia seharusnya tak lagi melotot di depan layar, begadang bersama secangkir herbal tea atau sepotong muffin seraya membungkus tubuh dengan mantel, atau seperti sekarang ini. Duduk manis di meja pojokan kafe, menggauli laptop, sambil menunggu rekan kerja yang semestinya telah muncul batang hidungnya saat ini. Di tempat ini. Sekarang juga.

Sasuke meraih ponsel. Mengecek sms, chat, email, atau notifikasi apapun yang berasal dari manusia yang masih dengan sabar ia tunggu. Nihil. Ia berdecak kecal. Ponsel gold itu lalu ditempelken ke telinga setelah sebelumnya menyentuh layarnya. Hanya sedetik, telepon itu diangkat.

"Halo."

"... Sasuke, maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu. Uhuk...Rrrk.. Sepertinya aku alergi cokelat kenari yang dikirim Hinata padaku. Besok ya."

'Klik.'

Tak perlu banyak kata apalagi perdebatan panjang untuk membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya. Si brengsek itu. Seharusnya ia sudah hafal tabiat buruknya. Gusar ia menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang mulai dingin, meraih laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit hitam di sampingnya. Perlahan ia merogoh saku, mengambil dompet lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar euro dan diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Bersiap untuk pergi. Waktunya terbuang sia-sia lagi untuk hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Faktanya, jarak cafe dari apartemennya hanya terpaut beberapa blok. Namun hawa dingin yang terus membelenggu tubuh membuat mekanisme kerja kakinya melambat. Seolah menempuh jalan berpuluh-puluh mil, aliran darahnya naik membuat hidung itu memerah seperti cherry. Dan sampai langkahnya berhenti, sengalan napas itu pun tak kunjung surut. Malah semakin memburu. Bagai sengatan listrik tak kasat mata menerjang jiwanya saat sosok itu tampil di hadapannya. Manis namun ringkih. Berdiri seorang diri di tepi jembatan besi yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jembatan ini sunyi. Senyap. Tak banyak yang melewati. Cuaca terlalu dingin bagi manusia-manusia berpikiran normal untuk tak melakukan aktifitas di luar kediaman mereka. Cokelat hangat, perapian, dan selimut tebal lebih menarik ketimbang berkeliaran di tengah guyuran salju. Pengecualian untuk orang yang tak peduli. Atau depresi... Seperti sang dara yang kini tengah berdiri gontai, menatap sayu ke arah horizon tak bertepi. Ia pucat, nyaris seperti mayat. Seolah tak berjiwa. Ia biarkan angin nakal memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang. Tak peduli butir dingin itu menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan kaki-kaki kurusnya bergerak ringan. Menaiki besi-besi beku pembatas jembatan. Selangkah lagi. Hanya selangkah saja semuanya akan berakhir dengan damai.

'Srettt.'

Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat ialah manik sekelam malam yang mulai memerangkap dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Hening. Tanpa jawaban. Sang penanya mendesah keras. Maju lalu duduk tepat di hadapan sosok yang tengah sibuk membolak-bolik halaman bersampul merah di tangannya. "Sudah menghubungi adikmu kan?" Pertanyaan yang sama terluncur lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat pria berkulit putih itu mendongak lalu menutup bukunya dengan pelan. "Sudah Ibu..."

"Terus?"

"Ia belum membalas email dariku."

Mikoto mengernyitkan kening. "Tak bisakah kau langsung meneleponnya?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja. "Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Jika tak sibuk pasti ia akan membalasnya."

Wanita paruh baya itu berdecak kesal. "Anak itu... Apa ia sudah melupakan dari mana ia berasal?" Kerutan di dahinya tercetak jelas. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak kecil.

Helaan napas lalu terdengar. "Ibu..." Mikoto menoleh. "Biarkan Sasuke mengurus bisnisnya terlebih dahulu."

"Sudah saatnya ia kembali." Mikoto bangkit berdiri. "Banyak yang harus di kerjakannya di sini. Menikah misalnya." Ia melanjutkan. Kemudian berbalik, bersiap pergi namun terhenti saat putera sulungnya kembali bersuara.

"Menikah?" tanya Itachi. Kedua alisnya bertaut serius. "Kalian memilihkan seorang wanita lagi untuknya?"

"Tergantung. Kalau ia punya kekasih di sana ia bisa membawa wanita itu kemari," tukas Mikoto seraya meraih gagang pintu kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Itachi dengan senyum sendunya. "Beruntungnya kau masih diberi pilihan, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengatupkan mata. Entah mengapa perih ini masih terasa seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa diucap, mereka memilih diam. Membiarkan detak jarum jam yang bergerak konstan itu menyapa mereka dengan jelas. Sang gadis membisu. Begitu pun Sasuke. Ia memandang dinding lalu menatap langit-langit, kemudian beralih lagi memandang dinding. Mencoba mencari-cari untaian kalimat yang pas dalam situasi yang jika boleh ia definisikan dengan kata canggung, kaku, atau apapun namanya itu. Intinya, kemampuannya untuk berdiplomasi dengan koleganya seolah tak berguna untuk menghadapi gadis ini. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Namun dirinya tak punya pilihan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan bergerak saja ia tak mau. Lebih menyerupai boneka manekin yang terpajang di sebuah store jika saja dadanya tak bergerak, menandakan ia masih bernafas.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak sebelum berucap. "Ingin kutambah minumanmu, Sakura?" Basa-basi. Karena kenyataannya, secangkir teh yang telah disediakan Sasuke tak disentuh sama sekali. Tetapi tampaknya itu berpengaruh banyak. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya yang jernih. Raut terkejut tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kau... tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang amat pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

"Sekedar informasi. Kita berada di sekolah yang sama saat SMA."

Sakura menggigit bibir kemudian menunduk lagi. "Maaf... aku... tak ingat."

Bukan tak ingat. Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis ini bahkan tak pernah sadar akan keberadaannya. Gadis introvert yang lebih memilih berkencan dengan setumpuk buku tua di pojokan perpustakaan ketimbang bergaul dengan gadis-gadis lain. Bertukar cerita tentang aktor tampan terkenal, make-up keluaran terbaru, atau gaun apa yang akan dipakai saat prom. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Dirinya adalah salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya dulu. Tampan, kaya, cerdas. Semua orang melihatnya. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Semuanya... Kecuali gadis ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tadi ingin melom—"Sasuke seketika tersadar atas kelancangannya saat mendapati Sakura meliriknya sejenak dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Jenius Sasuke. Sekarang gadis ini akan kembali berubah menjadi boneka pajangan lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Sasuke... Jika kau lupa namaku." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menjulurkan tangan. Berjaga-jaga jika Sakura tak menyambut uluran tangannya dan malah tak mengindahkannya seperti lalat.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura."

"Aku sudah tahu." Sasuke menghapus embun dari jendela apartemennya dan mengintip ke luar. Hujan es membuat hamparan putih di luar sana. "Kau bisa istirahat sejenak di sini. Akan kuantar saat salju mulai reda."

"... Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Pria itu mengangguk kilat kemudian memandangi pohon maple tua yang masih berselimut benda beku itu. Daun-daunnya yang menggelap ketika musim gugur tiba kini tak bersisa. Meninggalkan batang rapuhnya sendirian. Namun tetap menawan. Tetap hangat di saat salju memeluknya. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Hangat itu menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Mengendap-endap kemudian masuk ke celah-celah. Entah ia sadari atau tidak. Bahkan ketika selukis senyum kecil itu menghiasai wajahnya walau samar.

Ini adalah musim dingin terbaik di sepanjang hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note :

Bukan maksud hati menambah jumlah utang fic yang harus diselesaikan. Hanya bermula pada suatu sore yang indah, ketika tangan saya menekan sebuah alat bernama mouse hingga tak sengaja singgah ke akun profil ffn bertulis seorang author yang bombastis berinisial RN. Sambil menatap nanar ke layar laptop, memandangi kalimat yang teruntai manis bahwa ternyata dalam 4 tahun berkecimpung di dunia fanfiksi ini, hanya ada 10 fic (itupun masih ada yang belum kelar dari zaman dinosaurus sampai sekarang) yang berhasil saya unduh keluar dari pikiran absurd ini. Fantastis! *dibacok.

Anggap aja ini pengganti fic i love my brother girls yang udah lama bgt ga saya sentuh. Mirip lah. Tapi dengan pengubahan. Soalnya ini gabungan dari draft fic saya yg lain yg udah membusuk di lepitop saya. Dan TARAAA... Jadilah fic gaje ini. Rencana mau dibikin ga banyak-banyak chapter. Harap maklum klo absurd dan terkesan maksa ya T_T

Jadi gimana, Minna?

Mind to Review ^_^?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **You're the Colour of My blood**

 **.**

 _Dirinya adalah masa lalu dan engkaulah masa depan. Aku di pertengahan dan kalian adalah satu. Segalanya mungkin akan lebih mudah jika semuanya tak saling bertemu. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika sudah melibatkan hati?_

 **.**

 **Special thanks to :**

Harika-chan ELF, Lhylia kiryu, Sakura431, guest, ikalutfi97, dianarndraha, ai uchiharunochan, sasusakuchan, vitri, wowwoh geegee

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungn apapun

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu tinggal sendirian di sebuah bangunan sederhana berlantai tujuh yang terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang tak mungkin pernah dilewati Uchiha Sasuke... Tak mungkin pernah terkecuali hari ini. Pemuda itu berdiri kaku tepat di depan pintu flat Sakura yang terbuka. Sementara gadis itu berdiri tak kalah kakunya di hadapannya sembari menunduk hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut. Sakura menautkan jarinya. Tampak jelas ia gelisah dan Sasuke mafhum akan hal itu. Normalnya, ia harusnya segera angkat kaki dari sini karena tugas mengantarnya telah selesai. Gadis ini telah tiba dengan selamat dan apa lagi yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Terdorong oleh rasa kekhawatiran luar biasa, ia tak lagi merasa malu berkata seperti itu kepada seseorang. Kepada lawan jenis pula. Bagaimanapun juga, pertemuan mereka diawali oleh sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan. Percobaan bunuh diri tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan bukan? Meskipun akhirnya menjadi sesuatu hal yang disyukuri Sasuke karena hal itu mampu mempertemukannya dengan orang yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, dalam hitungan detik saja, ia mulai menyesali ucapannya sendiri. Kata-katanya seolah menekankan, jika ia pergi akan terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan gadis itu. Tak menutup kemungkinan gadis berambut merah jambu ini akan menggantung dirinya sendiri atau meminum obat penenang dalam dosis tinggi, dan orang yang terakhir kali terlihat bersamanya adalah Sasuke. Petugas dari kepolisian akan menyambangi apartemennya dan menetapkan dirinya sebagai tersangka. Lucu sekali pikiranmu, Sasuke. Ia merutuki diri.

Wajah Sakura terangkat sedikit, menampakkan iris hijaunya yang mengerjap. Pipi dan pucuk hidungnya memerah hingga mengingatkan Sasuke pada boneka rusa kutub yang ia lihat di etalase toko minggu lalu. Ujung bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyum.

"Maaf, udaranya memang sangat dingin. Masuklah. Aku akan pergi."

Harusnya dari awal Sasuke tahu, bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia perbuat dengan berdiri sepanjang waktu seperti papan iklan pinggir jalan di tempat ini hanyalah membuat gadis itu kedinginan.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk kecil dan kembali menunduk, memperhatikan sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu berbalik menjauh melalui sudut matanya, melangkah pelan hingga nyaris mencapai elevator, dan di saat itulah, tanpa sadar, ia berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke dan segera menahan lengannya sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu besi lipat tersebut.

Sakura melonggarkan syal cokelat muda yang menggantung di leher, melepasnya, lalu melingkarkan benda rajut itu ke leher pemuda yang masih bergeming menatapnya dengan raut tertegun. Sakura lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ini.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin," ujarnya singkat kemudian melenggang pergi hingga punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

Sasuke masih terpaku, memandang lorong kosong itu dengan senyum tipis yang perlahan tersungging menghiasi wajahnya yang kian hangat. Jarinya menyusuri lipatan syal itu lalu dirapatkan ke leher. Bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu kamar flat Sakura yang tertutup beberapa saat lalu, ia tersadar. Ia berdiri lama di sini dan tak kunjung pulang, bukan hanya karena khawatir Sakura melakukan tindakan konyol. Namun lebih karena tak rela kebersamaan mereka berakhir begitu cepat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pintu kulkas yang terbuka langsung menampakkan pemandangan menyedihkan yang berada di dalamnya. Ia menginventarisir : dua butir telur, beberapa helai selada, satu buah paprika hijau, dua buah tomat cherry, sepenggal sosis kecil, beberapa botol juice jeruk yang isinya hampir mencapai dasar wadah, dan satu kotak keju cheddar. Ah, masih ada keju sang penyelamat. Ia tersenyum lega, namun perlahan luruh ketika tangannya menggenggam pembungkus biru itu. Kosong.

Sakura menghela napas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus puas makan siang dengan sepiring omelete. Tanpa keju tentu saja. Bukannya tak bersyukur. Namun setiap kali mengkonsumsi makanan berbahan telur, ia harus berdoa agar tubuhnya tak akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebosanannya pada protein. Bisul misalnya. Untuk ukuran wanita sebatang kara dengan simpanan uang seadanya, bisul sekecil apapun akan sama merepotkannya dengan tumor. Pantang baginya untuk jatuh sakit. Dan menghadapi fakta bahwa kemarin ia memilih melompat dari jembatan untuk mati, cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat bodoh.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya ke atas, asal-asalan hingga beberapa helai jatuh ke tengkuk dan wajahnya sebelum tangan mungilnya terjulur ke dalam kulkas, mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan menempatkannya di atas meja. Perlahan ia meraih sebilau pisau dari rak kemudian mulai memotong-motong tomat dan paprika.

Satu-satu terdengar gesekan dan hentakan pisau dari arah dapur. Diikuti oleh bunyi api yang dinyalakan, bunyi khas lelehan mentega panas di wajan yang tercampur dengan telur dan potongan sayuran, disusul oleh dentingan kecil piring dan gelas, lalu suara kursi yang digeser pelan Setelah itu hening. Hanya embusan napas yang kemudian terdengar. Berat namun samar. Ia kembali menerawang. Jika hidup ini baik-baik saja, tentu ia tak akan melakukannya. Kalut mungkin alasan yang tepat. Diberhentikan dari pekerjaan, keluarga yang selalu menantikan kiriman uang, berjuang hidup sendirian di negeri orang, serta masalah-masalah lain yang masih betah mengendap lalu berkerak di dasar hati dan pikiran. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan keduan tangan. Entah Tuhan masih menyayanginya atau takdir justru masih ingin menyiksanya. Ketika ia jatuh dan mengira semua ini akan berakhir, ternyata masih ada tangan yang terjulur menangkap dirinya.

Sasuke.

Keningnya mengernyit. Teman sekolah katanya. Jujur ia melupakan apakah nama itu memang pernah berada dalam daftar siswa yang sama dengannya dulu. Ia tak ingat lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah 'orang itu'. Sasuke benar-benar mengingatkannya pada 'orang itu'. Ekspresi Sakura seketika mengeras. Bibirnya mengatup rapat seolah ingin membendung segala cacian dan makian yang telah lama ia pendam. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hanya untuk meratapi _dia_. Dia yang telah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa penjelasan. Tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa bicara. Hanya selembar undangan yang ia peroleh tanpa sengaja.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan.

Lalu air matanya mengalir lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Pergi ke mana?'

Suara datar dan khas itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Sakura tersentak ke belakang dan menoleh dengan cepat sambil memegangi dada. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ya, ampun." Ia berdecak kesal ketika menyadari sang pemilik suara tersebut tengah menatap dirinya dengan seringaian kecil. Sosok itu bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku mantel. "Kau benar-benar seperti hantu," ia melanjutkan dengan nada ringan.

Sasuke melepaskan sandaran bahunya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf," katanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menduga akan respon gadis itu. Berdiri tenang di depan flat seorang gadis sepagi ini tentu saja cukup mengagetkan. Tetapi situasi sepi ditambah karakter para penghuni bangunan yang acuh tak acuh, membuatnya tak khawatir akan kemungkinan dianggap penguntit yang tak waras. Sasuke sungguh tak berniat untuk menakuti Sakura. Namun reaksi dan ekspresinya yang polos membuat pria itu selalu ingin melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari. Menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri baginya bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memandangnya di awal pagi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ke toko depan." Sakura menyahut pendek. Ia mengusap tangan dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri sebelum kembali bersuara. "Mau ikut?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau selalu kedinginan walau memakai pakaian tebal," lanjutnya lagi. Dan sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, lengan pria itu telah bertengger di pundaknya dan menariknya untuk mendekat tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Bibir Sakura terkulum, membiarkan sebelah lengan pria itu melingkar di bahunya, membiarkan diri mereka berdampingan, membiarkan kehangatan itu mengalir kepadanya.

Dulu ia akan melotot dan tercengang jika Sasuke merangkulnya saat kedinginan, menggandeng tangannya saat ingin menyeberang jalan, membersihkan noda makanan di sudut bibirnya, mengusap kepalanya saat ia melamun, dan hal-hal remeh yang tak luput dari perhatiannya. Bahkan Sasuke bersedia membantu mencarikan pekerjaan baru untuknya. Ia sungguh berhutang budi. Dari situ, ia mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah dan sikap Sasuke. Kebaikannya, gerak geriknya, caranya berbicara, semuanya tersembunyi di balik mata dan wajahnya yang dingin. Seiring dengan kaki mereka yang terus melangkah, ia mengingat kembali awal pertemuan mereka. Semenjak Sasuke mengantarnya pulang ke flat miliknya sebulan yang lalu, ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa sosok yang mulanya asing itu akan berdiri di depan pintunya keesokan harinya... dan esoknya... lalu esoknya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seseorang yang dapat mendobrak tembok keraguan Sakura dan lambat laun mampu merebut sedikit kepercayaannya. Ya, hanya sedikit. Karena memang cuma itu yang tersisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tepat pukul dua belas belas tengah malam dan tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda matanya akan terpejam. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela besar di unit apartemennya sambil mengikat jubah tidur yang ia kenakan. Ruangan itu redup namun ia tak berniat menyalakan lampu. Ia biarkan cahaya dari luar memberi penerangan remang sembari menatap lurus menembus benda kaca itu dengan alis bertaut. Gedung, lampu, langit, dan bintang yang berpendar malu, tetap tak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaan risau yang ia alami kini.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika tengah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, ia mendapatkan satu surel yang masuk ke _inbox_ -nya. Dari Itachi. Lagi. Kakak sulungnya itu memang pernah beberapa kali mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya—dimana tak ada satu pun yang ia balas. Bertahun-tahun terpisah jauh dari keluarga membuat ia berpikir bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki kewajiban untuk melaporkan segala sesuatu yang tak penting kepada mereka. Untuk apa? Ia sudah dewasa dan keluarganya tahu pasti tentang itu. Berkas perusahaan telah dikirimkan secara periodik dan apalagi yang mereka harapkan? Ucapan selamat malam? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Sasuke dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang tidak mementingkan kedekatan personal satu sama lain. Semuanya tentang pekerjaan. Tentang bisnis. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya jika sekarang ia menjadi sosok yang sama seperti mereka.

Sebuah desahan lolos lagi dari mulutnya. Ia semakin gusar. Meskipun selalu mengabaikan segala hal dari kakaknya, tetapi ada yang berbeda hari itu. _E-mail_ terakhir Itachi yang ia terima bukan lagi sekedar 'apa kabar?' atau 'bagaimana pekerjaanmu?'. Kakaknya mengabarkan bahwa ibu mereka sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Jatuh pingsan saat menghadiri pembukaan acara amal di Tokyo. Dan ia sangat diharapkan untuk segera pulang.

Sama sekali belum ada balasan yang ia kirim. Timbul pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sana. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini ia diberi perintah untuk kembali. Segawat apakah keadaannya? Ia ingin tahu namun terlampau bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Jarak jauh dan waktu yang lama ternyata dapat meciptakan kecanggungan luar biasa bahkan hanya untuk berbicara pada keluarga sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa semakin pening. Ia baru saja akan berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali tidur ketika netranya tertumbuk pada ponsel silver yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia pun menyerah pada perdebatan yang ia lakukan seorang diri.

" _Kami-sama_! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Apa kabarmu di sana?"

Ponsel Sasuke bahkan belum benar-benar menempel di telinga kala celotehan beruntun yang dilancarkan Itachi menyeruak ke indera pendengarannya. Ia mendengus dan bersandar pada ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" _To the point_. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa basi Itachi. Tujuaannya cuma satu. Mengetahui kabar ibunya. Itu saja. Percakapan lainnya silahkan hubungi melalui surel. Meski tak ada jaminan bahwa ia akan menanggapi. Ia menelepon hanya karena merasa berbicara langsung akan jauh lebih efektif dibanding saling kirim _e-mail_ dengan kakaknya.

"Baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Suara di ujung sana terdengar ringan. "Perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan dokter akan mengizinkan Ibu pulang."

Tak ayal ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti perasaannya. Beban yang membuatnya gamang serasa terangkat. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan. Semua berjalan normal. Tetapi mengapa ia diharapkan untuk pulang?

"Jadi kenapa kalian menyuruhku kembali?" Ia mendesis rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah lama berada di sana dan sudah saatnya kau pulang ke kampung halaman, _Otouto_."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang sebelum kembali menyahut dengan nada sinis. "Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Ibu akan menjemputmu dengan paksa."

Hening sejenak. Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Kau harus pulang. Bertahun-tahun sudah kau pergi. Kau tak merindukan kami?" Ada tawa kecil di sela-sela kalimat Itachi dan Sasuke tahu itu terpaksa. Sebagai adik, ia memang tak begitu mengenal saudaranya sendiri layaknya yang orang lain lakukan. Namun satu hal yang ia yakin belum berubah dari pria itu. Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok yang memiliki banyak kelebihan...

... dan penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Ia selalu tertawa dengan mata yang sayu. Ia selalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang sendu. Ia selalu menjadi anak yang sempurna terutama di depan Ayah dan Ibu. Penurut dan terlalu bodoh. Ia bisa mengorbankan perasaan sendiri jika bertentangan dengan keluarga. Karena itulah mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Sasuke memiliki pandangan dan pendirian yang kokoh bagai karang. Persetan dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan. Ia hidup bukan untuk menyenangkan semua orang yang bahkan tak peduli dengan keinginannya. Dan disitulah kelemahan Itachi. Ia terlalu naif.

"Tapi kuharap jika kau pulang nanti, kau sudah membawa seorang kekasih." Itachi tetap berbicara walaupun adiknya tak merespon dengan kata-kata. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya akan tetap mendengarkan. "Atau Ibu yang akan mencarikanmu seorang wanita."

"Seperti yang dilakukan padamu?"

Sasuke tak sadar, kalimat pendek yang diucapkan dengan santai itu mampu membuat jantung Itachi tertohok, seolah ada benda transparan yang meremas dan mencengkeram dadanya. Mati-matian ia meneguk saliva untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang pahit, mengatur napas agar suaranya terdengar biasa.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke." Itachi menunduk dan menopangkan kepala pada satu tangan hingga matanya tertutup. "Kau masih diberi pilihan." Ia setengah berbisik. Lirih dan serak. "Pergunakan kesempatanmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai melukai siapapun."

Sasuke mengangkat alis heran, menyadari ada perubahan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Ia tak tahu yang apa yang pria itu katakan atau apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik ucapannya. Sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya ragu.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja." Itachi tertawa hambar. "Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan kedua alis hampir menyatu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempatnya semula, beringsut dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Mencermati dan menyimak percakapannya barusan. Apa yang mereka perbincangkan seolah membuka sekat-sekat pikiran dalam otaknya. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke arah laci kecil meja di sisi tempat tidur—cukup lama—hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka laci tersebut serta meraih sebuah benda yang berada di dalamnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna merah tua. Ia memandang benda itu dalam-dalam. Mungkin Itachi benar. Sudah saatnya ia pulang. Sudah saatnya ia berani mengambil keputusan. Sasuke menggenggam erat kotak itu dengan bibir tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke benar-benar seperti hantu.

Malam ini merupakan malam tahun baru dan dari awal Sakura tak pernah merencanakan akan pergi ke manapun juga. Baginya, malam ini ataupun malam-malam lainnya terasa sama. Tak ada yang istimewa. Pergantian tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang wajib dirayakan olehnya. Ia lebih tertarik menikmati acara konser di televisi dibanding melelahkan diri dalam kerumunan orang untuk meniup terompet dan menonton kembang api raksasa.

Namun rencana tinggallah rencana. Ketika ia baru saja pulang dari mini market menuju flatnya untuk membeli berbagai keperluan hibernasi tahun barunya, sosok hantu itu tenyata telah berdiri bersandar di pintu dan langsung memberi titah untuknya agar segera bersiap pergi untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama! Sakura tak punya opsi lain selain mengalah. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak jika pria itu sudah memintanya dengan sorot mata yang tajam namun penuh harap. Sasuke memang ahli dalam memaksa tanpa membuat orang yang dipaksa merasa terpaksa. Apalagi ia terlihat telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan akan sangat tidak sopan untuk mengabaikan ajakannya. Meskipun Sakura pun tak berkelit, ia sedikit malas dan yah... kesal karena harus repot mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Pria itu tampak sangat rapi serta gagah dengan setelan formal berwarna hitam dan ia tak mungkin mengenakan piyama.

Setelah membongkar beberapa simpanan pakaian terbaik yang sangat jarang ia gunakan, pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun koktail berwarna abu-abu dengan hiasan pita hitam di pinggangnya. Ia lalu melapisinya dengan mantel putih dan bergegas keluar menemui Sasuke.

Pria itu kontan berdiri saat menyambutnya dan langsung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sakura berdiri canggung, merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekarang. "Apa aku berlebihan? Biar kuganti gaun ini asal kau mau menunggu."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan ekspresi menahan tawa, membuat gadis itu malah semakin risih. Ia memberengut sebal saat telapak tangan Sasuke hinggap di pucuk kepalanya dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau tetap cantik seperti biasa," katanya seraya menyelipkan helaian merah muda di telinga gadis di hadapannya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan mungil itu lalu menuntunnya keluar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Jalan raya yang penuh oleh para pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati malam terakhir di tahun ini memaksa Sasuke untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan lambat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka harus berputar arah karena beberapa jalan utama ditutup karena dipadati manusia.

Pukul sebelas malam, mereka pun telah duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di lantai atas dalam gedung di kawasan perhotelan tersebut. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Suasana yang cukup lengang dengan kehadiran beberapa orang yang dapat dihitung dengan jari menciptakan ketenangan luar biasa. Alunan piano klasik terdengar sayup-sayup dan penerangan yang temaram membuat ia sangat nyaman. Dan mengantuk. Bagus.

"Kau lelah?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Sasuke telah susah payah membawanya ke tempat sebagus ini dan ia tak ingin merusak suasana.

Bibir pria itu hanya mengulas senyuman singkat lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Kembang api kecil dari kejauhan yang mewarnai langit tampak terpantul di irisnya yang kelam, gelap, dan indah. Anehnya, ia tak suka melihat mata itu terlalu lama. Sakura membuang muka dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Kupikir kita akan melihat _hanabi_ di pusat kota."

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

Gadis itu buru-buru mengibaskan tangan diikuti dengan gelengan kepala. "Bukan itu maksudku. Orang-orang umumnya berkumpul di sana. Aku..." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku menyukai tempat ini. Sungguh."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hari ini hari spesial untukku. Jadi aku sengaja memesan tempat ini jauh-jauh hari." Ia menyesap minumannya sedikit. Ada bunyi dentingan samar ketika ia meletakkan gelas kristal itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Ulang tahunmu? Astaga. Maaf aku tak tahu." Sakura meringis, cukup merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Sasuke memang tak pernah menceritakan atau memberi tahu informasi pribadinya ke sembarang orang dan Sakura tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menganggap pria itu adalah tipikal orang yang sangat menjaga serta menghargai privasi. Jika ia ingin bercerita, silahkan. Jika tidak, Sakura tak ingin turut campur.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukan."

"Terus?"

Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan Sakura yang langsung disambut gadis itu meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya. Pria itu mengajaknya ke balkon restoran. Hanya mereka berdua di sini, berdiri berdampingan, mendongak ke arah langit yang mulai dipenuhi oleh percikan kembang api beragam warna yang menyilaukan dan indah. Di bawah sana terdengar riuh terompet yang memekakkan telinga.

Dari ujung mata, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah sakura yang berseri-seri menikmati keramaian ini dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Semilir angin membuat surai cerah itu menyentuh pipi dan keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Ia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia tak boleh mundur sekarang.

"Sakura..." Ia menyentuh lembut lengan gadis itu, memposisikan diri mereka hingga berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ya?" Kebingungan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan kanannya digenggam erat dan ditempelkan ke dada pria itu. "A-ada apa ini?"

"Kau tak bisa merasakannya?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam telaga hijau gadis itu. "Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang seketika, sebelum akhirnya pegangan tangan mereka melonggar. Sakura melepaskan sentuhan di dada Sasuke dan mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke..." Suaranya serasa tercekat. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat perhatian kepadanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka jadinya akan seperti ini. Ia beranggapan bahwa Sasuke hanya membantunya karena mereka adalah teman lama—jika bisa disebut begitu. Sasuke adalah pria yang benar-benar baik. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi hal ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat... maksudku... kita berpacaran? Jangan bercanda..." Ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan.

Sasuke menggigit bibir dan menghela napas sebentar. Mengapa di saat penting seperti ini lidahnya seolah kelu. Ia ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatinya agar gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tak main-main. Untuk menyatakan cinta saja tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bercanda?

"Menurutmu mungkin terlalu cepat." Tangan kirinya yang terkepal di saku mantel, perlahan muncul, memegang erat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah tua. "Tapi bagiku ini sudah terlalu lama." Ia pun membuka kotak itu tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Bisakah kau melihatku?"

Mau tak mau, gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan sontak terbelalak. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian terpampang di kedua pasang bola matanya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Pelupuk mata Sakura mulai memanas dan dadanya sesak. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka hatinya kembali namun ia tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Ia berhutang budi padanya. Terlebih lagi Sasuke terus memandangnya dengan sorot mata itu... Sakura kembali menunduk. Tolong jangan lihat dia dengan sorot mata itu...

"Kau ingin aku memohon? Aku bisa melakukannya di depanmu." Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab dan ia tak mau mendengar kata 'tidak'. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin bersikap egois. Ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Mereka terdiam. Detik demi detik seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Sasuke. Ia baru saja akan kembali membuka mulut ketika bisikan lirih terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

Sasuke tersenyum tak percaya dan dengan cepat memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu dengan bibir tersungging. Rasa lelahnya seolah hilang begitu saja. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Mendekap Sakura selamanya dan tak akan ia biarkan terlepas.

Dan tepat di saat ledakan kembang api raksasa kedua menyala menghiasi langit, Sasuke menunduk, mengeratkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura, memejamkan mata, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa lengkap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
